Various fluids such as medications and nutritional fluids are delivered to human or animal patients by dispensing from a syringe. For example, the enteral delivery of formula, breast milk, nutritional supplements, medication and the like to neonatal infants may utilize syringes for manual delivery or automated delivery using a syringe pump.
In some cases, it is desirable to transfer the fluids between syringes, for example, for mixing of fluids, when smaller doses are desired, to consolidate fluids from multiple containers, or for other various purposes. Syringes conforming to the new ENFit design standard (ISO 80369-3) may include nipple or tip couplings of differing format and larger dimension and volume or displacement than previous syringes.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to couplers for transferring fluids between syringes. It is to the provision of an improved syringe-to-syringe coupler meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.